Convergent
by omgbeautifulq
Summary: What happens when Tris actually faked her death, like Amar, and came back to life? Follow the thrill-seeking story of the stiff who jumped first and dauntless legend, Four and Tris. Also includes OC's!
1. 1: Tobias's POV

I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE WONDERFUL VERONICA ROTH! 3

* * *

Chapter 1: Tobias

* * *

I don't know how long i layed in bed, thinking about Tris. Beautiful Tris. I remember her walking through the Abnegation center with her parents and brother.

Seeing her at my other's funeral, dressed in all black. Black is a very dull color, but Tris... she looked radiant.

I saw her eyes clearly the first time there.. they were amazing, insistant. Beautiful. Magnificent... stunning.

I could go on all day about how Tris was magnificent.

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP" My alarm clock sliced through the silence, making me groan. I had work off today, but i still couldnt stay in bed all day, no matter how much i wanted to.

It's been a month since Tris died from the gunshots. I don't really understand or know how i've actually lasted this long.

But anyways...

I've been working in the weapons lab alot lately,cleaning up the messes. Everybody has decided to keep the factions.

Do i know why? No.

But I force myself out of bed, my bare feet hitting the ground. I can feel the chill from the floor slowly creeping up my leg, making me shiver slightly.

I walk into the bathroom and quickly brush my teeth and pull on a tight black shirt and black jeans.

I ruffle my hair a bit, looking into the bathroom mirror. My hair was no longer Abnegation short.

I was growing it out. For Tris.

I remeber her begging me to grow it out, thinking that i would look cuter. And i thought it was a stupid idea.

But after she died, i decided to give it a try. And i do have to admit, i've gotten alot of comments about me looking better with longer hair.

I walk out of my room, continually flipping the hair out of my eyes so i can actually see where im walking.

Since I had nothing to do, I went to go look at my family tree.

I looked at the carving of my mother's name, then my dad's, then mine at the bottom. Using my real name Tobias.

Not Four.

To the dauntless, im nothing but a boy who only has four fears. Someone is is the bravest, a standout from the others.

But to Tris, that didn't matter.

She didn't care about how i looked or even how popular i was with everybody.

She liked me for me.

She liked Tobias, not Four.

Which i loved.

I gradually continued to look at Uriah's name, Zeke's name, and then finally, Tris's name.

Her real name, Beatrice.

I looked at her engraved name, then Caleb's, feeling a powerful surge of hatred and annoyance towards him.

But how could i hate him?

He would of gone in there. The weapons lab.

But Tris went in instead. To save her family.

She sacraficed herself for the well-being of others.

I put my finger on her name, then traced a line to my name so it was like i was creating another branch, uniting our souls and names together.

Felling the glossy woood under my fingertip, and hot tears slowly rolling down my face as i said the few words i could never say without crying.

"I love you Tris"

* * *

**ILY GUYS! please write reveiws on how you think it was.**

**Should i write more?**


	2. 2: Tris's POV

**Chapter 2: Tris**

**(i do not own divergent or any of the characters! All rights go to Veronica Roth!)**

* * *

I see white everywhere. And a familiar tug on my lower back.

Where am I?

Where are my parents?

It's been a month since i died from going into the weapons lab. And i miss Tobias.

Alot.

Heaven hasn't been the easiest place to live, but it's way better than going to hell. Even people in heaven have to do things like clean, cook, and other odd things.

I haven't seen Will, or Al, around here at all.

I hope they didn't go to hell.

But as i look around, all i see is white. White walls, white floor.

Is this what heaven really is?

I keep looking around. My mom and dad are gone, and it looks like im just in a white box.

I look down at my clothes and they're white too! How? I never changed!

I was wearing pitch black clothes, but now im in simple white clothes. Maybe this is some kind of test that i have to go through and pass.

Maybe.

I keep looking around and i see a door at the very end of the room. And guess what?!

That's white to!

I take a step towards the door, and i feel a tug on my lower back, trying to take me in the other direction.

But i'm determined to find out what's on the other side of that door.

I keep walking, trying to fight off an invisible rope trying to pull me back.

It's harder than it sounds.

As i get closer, the room only seems to get brighter and brighter.

One step closer.

Brighter.

It's starting to hurt my eyes, but the dauntless inside of me tells me to keep going, that there's something on the other side of that door that's worth fighting for.

Then I hear it.

A voice calling my name.

It starts out as a whisper, and gradually gets louder. Then it becomes the one distinct voice that i've been longing to hear.

"Tobias?" I say, my eyes widening slightly. Is he here? To come get me?

Did he die?

Then i hear more voices starting to call out my name again.

Caleb, Christina, Bud, Tori, and... Will?!

Is this just some sick game? Or a bad dream i cant wake up from?

I see it ahead.

20 feet...15 feet...10 feet...5 feet...

I keep pushing myself until i reach the door.

When the white room is brightest, when the voices are loudest.

Should i take that chance? What happens if this is a trick?

But what is life without risks?

I take a deep breath. I'm dauntless. Fearless. Brave. I can do this.

I open the door and take a step.

For a moment, i feel like im floating. Then i know i have to make a decision.

I feel two superior forces tugging me in opposite directions.; One back to heaven, and one to the real world.

I close my eyes and enjoy the moment. Should i go back to heaven? Where i truly belong?

That would be the selfless way.

Or should i go back to the real world, to see all my friends and Tobias again?

That would be the selfish way.

I step right, still with my eyes closed. I feel that force tug on me harder and harder as i get closer.

I stepped back into the real world.

* * *

**_Thank you for the 3 reveiws i got last time on my first chapter! IT seemed like you guys really liked it, so here it is!_**

**_Im also going to try to post at least 2 or 3 times a week. So on Wednsday, i should have the next chapter ready to put up!_**

**_Until then, dont forget to reveiw and comment on how you liked it. (You can also follow me and favorite my story to :)_**


	3. 3: Tobias's POV

_**Hey guys! Sorry i havent been posting! I broke my finger at a basketball game then got pink eye so im home from school early and im not going tomorrow so yay! I might have another update today and maybe tomorrow!:)**_

_**~ALL RIGHTS GO TO VERONICA ROTH~**_

* * *

Chapter 3: Tobias

* * *

I stand there with my finger on the wood, letting my tears roll down my face.

What would of happened if Tris hadn't gone into the weapons lab that day instead of Caleb? Why did Caleb let her go in besides him?

I feel all these questions swirl inside my head, mixing and jumbiling up my thought as i turn around and walk out, giving one more glance to Tris's family tree.

I walk down the halls of dauntless, watching the grown parents with children run up and down the Chasm.

I keep walking, trying to ignore the fact that most of the dauntless girls are staring at me

Then one of the little kids comes up and runs into me and i smile slightly as i help him up and i see his blonde, messy hair.

"Hey little guy, where's your parents?"

I see the kid smile brightly and he points to one of the dauntless girl standing in the corner, staring at me with...lust?

The girl suddely gets up and strides towards me, picking up the boy in her arms and grinning at me.

"Hello" I say and put my hands in my pocket, feeling a bit awkward. Somehow i remember that face...

"Im Ashley. We were in the same initiate class together, remember?" She flashes me another smile, which i do not return.

"Oh yeah. So hows life?"

She leans on the wall next to me, batting her eyelashes at me. Trying to seduce me

"Oh im great. This is my nephew. His name is John"

I stand there and smile at John, not saying anything and trying to annoy the fact that she kept trying to show off her boobs to me without ripping up her shirt.

"So Four, i heard that you dont have a girlfriend"

"Yeah, i dont and im not looking." I smile mockingly at her as her smile turns into a scowl.

"Oh you sure Four? Because i heard about your little girlfriend dying..."

I quickly stride past her, anger coursing through my veins. How could she say that about Tris? Tris saved everybody's fucking lives, and all she does is call her little.

Pansycake.

I walk into my room, still upset at Ashley.

Tears well up in my eyes, but i refuse to let them leak. No.

Your dauntless Four.

Dauntless

Dont

Cry.

I feel my legs stifen up, so i pace around my room. Thinking about Tris.

A spot of grey catches my eye, in the closet. What could it be?

Surley i didnt keep any abnegation clothes with me when i transferred. Then it hits me. "Tris"

The grey outfit hung on a silver hanger, and it was moving back and forth from the AC blowing on it.

I step towards it, almost excited that i have something to remember Tris by.

I touch the fabric with my finger and smell it.

Lemon and soap.

I smile at the thought, about Tris laying next to me in my arms. Her blonde hair all over the place, smelling like lemon.

Then i hear a knock.

"WHO'S THERE?" I yell, grabbing a knife out of my belt and slowly inching towards the door.

No answer.

I touch the smooth surface of the doorknob, scared about who or what was on the other side of the door.

I swing the door open and aim my knife at the person's throat, but i soon loose my grip from utter shock.

I look up at a pair of bright green eyes, staring at me and messy, blonde hair.

And the cocky smile.

"Will?!"

* * *

_**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH CLIFFY! WHAT WILL HE DO?**_

_**Remember to follow this story if you like and want more! (Also, please review. It gives me motivation to continue:)**_


End file.
